memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reginald Barclay
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 07:31, 25 February 2007 (UTC) User page Hi there. In response to your worries regarding your user page, an administrator simply came along and added a link to your talk page. This was done in order to remove the link from appearing on the most wanted pages list, found . There was no vandalism involved. :) --From Andoria with Love 07:18, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Issues on talk pages :Please stop adding "Burning issues" or "Further issues" on talk pages as those are nothing but nitpicks which we don't allow here, neither on episode pages nor on the respective talk pages. Take a look here: and here Memory Alpha talk:Nitpick#Nitpicks/Bloopers and don't let this stop you from editing MA! Thanks a bunch! --Jörg 10:29, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::I added those on the talk pages because I considered, although some people may not agree with their addition in the article, they should be mentioned. Thus, I've placed them on the talk pages with the purpose of discussing potential changes to an article and avoiding edit conflicts and reverts. This being said, I see no reason to stop since I am trying to contribute constructively and I am not breaking any Talk Page policy as you erroneously accuse me. Additionally, I would suggest to cease editing your comments after you posted them.--Reginald Barclay 10:42, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :And I suggest you read the policies again. Comments like "During her fight with Yareena, Yar's weapon is on her left hand. However, when Yar beams up with Yareena, the weapon moves to her right hand." or "Why do they beam a ranking Ligonian and his diplomatic party into a cargo bay?" are nothing but nitpicks (the first is a continuity error, the second questions the plot of the episode). We (currently) have no plave for subjects like that, neither on episode nor on talk pages. The second nitpick I mentioned could lead to a lenghty discussion for why they were beamed to the shuttlebay and not the bridge or transporter room or some other places. Some people will find arguments for one choice and some for the other, which would clearly just be a discussion of the episode and the decisions the scriptwriters made. The trekbbs is a good place for that. --Jörg 10:54, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::And I suggest you stopped accusing me of breaking policies. I do agree the second comment, or "nitpick" as you call, may have been inappropriate in relation with the article but that doesn't mean all the issues I proposed for discussion are off-topic. It would also be incredible easy for me to check your contributions and urge you to read the policies due to similar comments.--Reginald Barclay 11:05, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :Okay, let us take a look at your recent additions on the talk page: * They're worried about The Traveler having enough energy to help them get back home, but they make him walk to engineering? Couldn't they carry him there to make sure he was at his best? :This is pure and simple plot-nitpicking. * Picard refers to the ballerina as "ensign" but she has no pips - indicating she is crewman-rank. How did he know she was a ensing? :Can be answered pretty simply: He knew her. * Data sends a transmission back to the Federation while they are in the distant galaxy and quotes a ridiculous amount of time before it gets there. This is wrong. Many canon publications state that sub-space radio transmissions "decay" after so long, hence the need for sub-space relay stations. Data's transmission would never have arrived at all (well, maybe after hundreds of millions of years in a decayed RF state that would be unintelligible and useless) :Nitpick again. Which canon sources state that it is so? * When the Enterprise first accelerates to warp speed, the customary "flash" is missing, although it is seen otherwise throughout this episode and many others. :I guess this is a case where I also would have added that information to the article, had I worked on it. Don't know why this is different though, maybe because this is visual? * While the starship Enterprise is (at first) flung only two million light years away, it is stated that it would take over three hundred years to return to the Federation. This is, of course, ridiculous, when compared with the time scale associated with the 70,000 light year jump in Voyager. :"Ridiculous" - that's all I have to say about this one. IIt's clear we have different opinions about this subject and I won't be able to talk you into changing your mind, neither will you be able to do so. I'd say we wait for the input of others as this is a subject that has been discussed before and maybe this might be the right time to talk about the creation of nitpick/blooper/observation/trivia sub-pages for episodes (Something that I personally would like). --Jörg 11:22, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :Hello Reg, Bp here. First, you must realize that you are not being attacked or accused, so it is not appropriate for you to be so defensive. If you knew Jorg you would read his comments in a completely different tone. He is not capable of hostility. Really, he is trying to be constructive. So, that said, I definitely have to agree that there is a line between thea production error (blooper) and a nitpick. Something like Yareena's knife, or Kirk's shirt changing when he walks from engineering to the bridge is a production error; it contains no speculation or judgement about how "ridiculous" it is, simply a note that it exists, and is clear to everyone. A nitpick is different. If we allowed nitpicks, the site would become over-run with them. Star Trek is one of the worst sci-fi series from a point of technical consistency, and also you must consider things liek TV production budgets determined where people beamed onto the Enterprise, not some real in-universe beaming policy :). Furthermore, these nitpicks are not the point of an encyclopedia abot the Trek universe, which is what this site is supposed to be at its core. Most argue that even minor production errors should be omitted, but Jorg and I both agree with you that they should not. We do not agree, however, on nitpicks. These are full of speculation and judgement, and they are not useful or apporpriate. A good rule of thumb might be, no question marks or exclaimation points. Anyway, if you stick around and don't get mad and leave, like so many new users do when they get in their first argument, you will have fun editing MA. Also, come by IRC and get to know a few of the poeple around here so you don't take their comments in the wrong tone. Have fun. --Bp 12:11, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Acknowledged.--Reginald Barclay 12:49, 21 April 2007 (UTC) We've been watching you for some time now, Mr. Barclay No not really. however, i just read some discussion things you posted and i was wondering if you would be intersted in helping improve... http://starspoof.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Spoofs Star Spoof Wiki!!!! We deal in ALL Parodies and spoofs (official and unofficial no matter how little and insignifigant they may be) in the Star Wars and Star Trek universe. i would appreciate any help you might offer. thank you for your time in reading this. Leonhart178 00:38, 27 April 2008 (UTC)